Lord Slytherin
by Dark Lord Draconis Vampiri
Summary: Harry is really the heir of Slytherin.The real reason Voldemort went after Harry was to claim the Slytherin line, not the prophecy. Harry is manipulative, charming, powerful, a prodigy, and cunning. Harry is the quintessential Slytherin and this is his life from Hogwarts onwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Platform 9 and ¾**

Hadrian James Potter had just passed the barrier. His fraternal twin sister Susan by his side was jabbering excitedly about which house she wanted to be in. Amelia smiled at her two children reminiscing if only James were here. Harry as he preferred to be called boarded the train first telling his sister that he would find them a compartment.

Harry finally found an empty compartment about midway through the train. He put his trunk on the rack and pulled out his charms book. Harry had been waiting all week to practice and now he was on the train he could do spells.

Harry excitedly spoke 'Wingardium Leviosa' and tried to lift his book. Disappointingly it didn't budge. Harry then went back to the page the spell was on and tried to figure out what he did wrong. As Harry noted his messed up wand motion there was a knock at the door. Susan walked in with her friends Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Thankfully Daph was easy on the eyes and Pansy didn't inherit her mother's pug nose so it was not altogether unpleasant. The witches chatter though was annoying Harry but he decided to turn their nervousness to his advantage.

"Daphne were's Tori?" asked Harry

Daphne smirked "What wanting to see your favorite fangirl? She wanted to say goodbye to you but you boarded before she got a chance."

Harry flashed a smile "Come on you know you are my favorite Daph. Who if I remember correctly started that fan club in our magical primary school?"

Daphne flushed "Prat!"

Susan laughed as did Pansy. It was common knowledge that Daph liked Harry and both of them thought he knew it. It would explain why he flirts with her so much. Pansy didn't like it though she wanted to be his. Sadly her father never got James to sign the contract and Amelia had to cozy up to the Greengrasses. 'Ugh' Pansy thought 'why couldn't it be me.'

Susan piped in "God Daph will you too stop flirting and get a room. It's not like you can get anymore embarrassed." Daphne growled "Watch it Susan or I might let slip you like a certain Longbottom." Daphne smirked

Susan shut up immediately and flushed like a cardinal at a nudist colony. Harry finally seeing the opportunity for some piece said "How about you three be quiet and read the potions text. Snape is known for being harder on his snakes than anyone else." Thankfully they all agreed and pulled out their textbooks and read over the first ten chapters.

Hours later

The Engineer announced "Five minutes till Hogsmeade Station"

Harry, Susan, Daphne, and Pansy all hurriedly put on their black robes and put away their books.

5 minutes later

"First years over here" Hagrid bellowed "No more than 4 to a boat."

Harry, Susan, Daphne, and Pansy all piled into a boat and they were off. The black lake glowed under the moonlight reflecting off of its surface. The Castle with its imposing towers in the distance looked magnificent.

Finally they reached the docks and debarked from their boat. Suddenly a harsh voice made itself known of the incessant jibber jabber of the first years. "Silence! There are four houses here at Hogwarts while you are here your house will be your family. Good deeds and Hard work will earn you class points while misbehaving and rule breaking will lose points. Now follow me it is time for the sorting."

Professor McGonagall then led the students up to the Sorting Hat which bellowed its song.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Thus the sorting began eventually the first of his friends was up and Daphne went to Slytherin. Next was Pansy with the same result. Both girls were giddy they knew that Harry belonged in Slytherin. Finally McGonagall called "Potter, Harry!"

The whispering sounded like a cannon. It filled the entire room with that's the boy who lived. Harry smiled knowing that this was a pivotal moment so he strode up to the stool as confident and stylishly as a Lord of his status could. Harry had taken up all his lordships a few weeks ago. His full name was Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Slytherin. It was a common misnomer that the Potter's descended from Gryffindor but in fact from Slytherin. The Potters were the line of Slytherin's eldest which was his daughter Nicolette Potter Nee Slytherin. Gryffindor was just a distant cousin through the Peverell line.

Harry sat at the stool and put the Hat on. 'Greetings Lord Slytherin, interesting for one so young to have so much power., you know old Sal owned the castle correct?'

Harry replied 'No so that means I own Hogwarts?'

The hat replied 'Yes but you will not have any authority until you reach 17 and become the Headmaster by your right as heir of Slytherin'

'Most interesting, thank you for that, however I have one final question what is your name?'

The hat laughed 'Not in a thousand years had a student asked me that yet. My name is Aries as Godric named me after his favorite God. Anyways should I even ask what house?'

Harry smiled 'I think we both know where I belong'

'So be it' "SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat louder than any before.

Harry put Aries back on the stool and strode over to his house while the Slytherins clapped softly while the Gryffindors sat in shock.

Finally Susan was up to bat. She sat at the stool and after twenty minutes the Hat bellowed "Hufflepuff"

Susan was obviously upset at being separate but sat at her table and put on her best face. Finally it was nearing the end and a beautiful Mediterranean girl was left. "Zabini, Brittany" After a moment with the hat on "Slytherin"

As Brittany sat beside Harry and smiled with pink tinged cheeks, Dumbledore gave his feast speech. After his normal babbling Harry noticed how stupid Dumbledore was, who told children not to go somewhere on penalty of death? It was like a big sign saying oooh look at me yeah come on! It was ridiculous and on another point why anyone would put anything that dangerous around children baffled him. Harry decided to find out later, he busied himself with introducing himself to the Malfoy heir. Draco seemed pleasant except for his arrogance. Finally he started talking about how he was going to rule Slytherin and that Harry would make a good second. Harry decided to have a little fun. "Malfoy do you know who I am?"

Malfoy replied easily "you are Harry Potter the boy who lived."

"Right and wrong Malfory, I am Lord Potter-Peverell-Slytherin" Harry said and flashed the rings on his fingers.

Malfoy paled "Sorry milord I meant no insult"

Harry rebuked him "So act like a Slytherin and stop strutting like those daft Gryffindors."

Malfoy nodded and soon enough the feast was over. The prefects led by Marcus Flint led the Slytherins down to the dungeons. Harry smirked at the portrait of his ancestor and Salazar recognizing his heir as he looked so much like himself at that age (i.e. He had long black flowing hair, green eyes, solid build, well above average height measuring almost 5'4 which made him a giant among first years). Salazar smiled and said "Welcome my heir, to Slytherin house!" Harry smirked at his ancestor and said "Glad to be home."

Harry walked into the common room and went to Slytherin's Personal Quarters. He spoke parseltongue to the fire place and it opened to a tunnel down into a huge bedroom with a study and potions lab. It also had a Hydra in a stasis charm on the potions bench. Harry removed the rune that held the hydra in stasis and asked "What is your name young sepent?" The hydra hissed "Merlin sire may I be your familiar?" Harry smiled "Yesss" Harry held out his arm and the Hydra bit him with both heads and entered the wound. Harry was in immense pain but finally it relented and Merlin was hanging over his shoulders saying thank you to his new master." Harry Heard the portrait open and slam shut.

Snape yelled "Silence!"

To be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Slytherin Common Room**

Harry emerged from his room in the midst of Snape's speech. Snape continued on pretending not to notice the mysterious new room.

Snape sneered "And finally we show unity outside of the common room. If any of you have a problem deal with it here. If you can't avoid breaking the rules then don't get caught. I will do what I can to help you but I can't fix stupid. Also Harry Potter is the Lord Slytherin if you wish to remain in Slytherin house I recommend you don't cross him. Do you have anything to say Lord Slytherin?"

"Yes professor. First Rule bigotry is confined inside the common room. If we want to not be considered dark then keep your personal views on mudbloods just that personal. Second Rule anyone caught bullying will be subject to corporeal punishment. Basically if you start bullying a muggleborn and I or anyone else sees you, you will either be beaten with a whip or forced to take a month of detentions of the bullied student's choice. Third and Final Rule any form of rape or attempted murder will be quickly and swiftly handled. To put it in laywizard's terms do either of those crimes and I have the right as protector of Hogwarts to kill you without the DMLE ever having a case against me. Understood?"

The entire common room sounded off "Yes milord"

"Good is there anything else you have for us professor?" Harry asked genuinely

Snape maintained a calm expression and said "Yes milord everyone else you are dismissed. Milord can we take this outside for a moment?" Harry agreed with a nod.

Snape took Harry beside the portrait to the common room and asked "Do you have any idea what you just did?" Snape then used a passive legimency probe to see if he was hiding anything but hit extraordinarily strong barriers.

"Professor it is better to ask me than to try to break my barriers. I have mastered both Occulemency and Legimency. They are the only subjects I could do the practical without a wand. I have NEWT level theoretical knowledge in every subject but I haven't that much practical knowledge."

"Most impressive milord, you are one of the few people who can prevent me from penetrating their mind. Come by my office after class perhaps we could have accelerated tuition for you if you prove capable."

"Thank you professor, is that all?"

"No it would probably be best if you hide your parseltongue abilities for a while till you can duel adequately. People will see it as a sign of a dark wizard but that is simply a stereotype. Also try to charm the charms professor he was quite the dueling champion while I am the most knowledgeable in the dark arts I won't teach you those until third year."

"Thank you for the warning professor. If you will excuse me, we have an early morning awaiting us."

"Till next time milord." And Snape bowed out

Harry returned to the common room and was tackled by Daphne and Pansy. They were smiling and talking at the same time. It was quite confusing trying to sort out Pansy's flirting and Daphne being worried about Susan.

Finally Harry said "One at a time! Let's not discuss this here come on." And Harry opened his room. Daphne and Pansy both drooled at the immaculate room. Pansy squealed and passed out while Daphne tried not to do the same. Harry just shrugged and though 'Women.'

Harry told Daphne that there was the Lord's guest chambers, and that if she wanted to she could stay with him. Daphne finally passed out after giving Harry his first kiss.

Harry finally said "Honestly women keep falling for me. It's both a gift and a curse. I love to flirt but I hate having to carry them everywhere." Harry picked up Daphne and put her in the guest chambers. Pansy woke up groggily and climbed into his bed. Harry hit a bit of a snag when he remembered he hadn't taken care of Pansy after he finished prepping for bed. The best part was he didn't realize this until he was in his boxers being cuddled by her.

Harry just sighed and thought 'God I hope I never wake up she's so warm. That smell is it lavender it doused the air.' Harry smiled as Pansy pulled him onto his back and used him as a pillow." Gradually Harry drifted off to sleep holding Pansy against himself while she purred in her sleep.

**The Great Hall Breakfast**

Harry took a seat at Slytherin table with Pansy and Daphne. Pansy wouldn't even look at him she was still blushing from waking up on top of him. Daphne was grumpy because Pansy stole her dream. She wanted to spend the night with him but she was too shy to say so. She knew that they weren't ready for sex but she just loved being near him. Harry figured he had at least a couple months worth of teasing material. He waved at Susan who appeared quite happy talking to Hannah Abbott who came from a good family.

Pansy finally spoke up "I'm sorry Daph"

Daphne sighed and said "It's ok but remember that's my spot"

Harry laughed and said "Oh really you know I have to have three wives in order to ensure my lines. I might just keep Pansy she was much better than the blanket." Pansy flushed and choked on a piece of bacon.

Daphne turned to him and said "Prat! I know that but could you at least wait until the contract is signed?"

Pansy spoke up "It was my fault Daph please don't take it out on Harry. I'm sorry"

Daphne just smiled and said "I know, I know it's ok Pansy."

**Potions 4 hours later**

After Snape's speech which exhorted the 'art' of potion making. It frankly sounded like making love to a woman from Harry's limited knowledge on the subject. 'Probably the only time he ever would get laid is someone's wand in his cauldron' Harry smirked to himself.

Harry eventually was called on… "Slytherin! What is the difference better Wolfsbane and monkshood?"

"Nothing sir, they are the same plant Aconite."

"Well done, 20 points to Slytherin."

After a boring boils cure potion making session, Harry had finally ended up in Snape's office. It was quite intimidating, Harry almost swore he saw a vibrating miniature broom but couldn't tell much else damned notice me not wards. But Harry laughed after he realized what it was for so definitely a broom man. However Snape noticed his laugh and paled at what it was. Thankfully his occulemency took over and he hid his horror. Snape strode over to his chair and signed for Harry to sit.

"So milord" he sneered slightly trying to hide his anger "have you considered private potions tuition? Frankly you are the first student to ever get any question right on the first day. Obviously you know more than you let on. Have you spoken to Filius yet? And also would you consider taking the Owls next year if you can keep up?"

"Yes to all professor, Professor Flitwick seemed delighted to have a new dueling pupil. I'm the third student in thirty years apparently to even ask and definitely the first first year. Does he always get so excited when you master a spell first or is it just for the first year?"

"It's quite common, I remember one year the twins got him to sprout horns at the staff table and he praised them and then gave them tails that took three months to get off. Thankfully he's not vindictive, Merlin only knows what he could do with that wand."

"Anyways back to our original purpose, I wish to take my owls at the end of next year and my newts the next unless I have insufficient power which I would highly doubt. Also I would like for you to tutor me in DADA, Potions, and transfiguration. I know transfiguration is not your specialty but frankly McGonagall seems to hate me, probably some foolish thought I would be a Gryffindor. Also I would like theoretical tuition in the Dark Arts I know not to do any practical till third year so as not to fall prey to DA addiction."

"Those terms are agreeable if you will make sure to keep Draco in your circle. I know he is an idiot unlike his father but under the right influence it could be very beneficial to us both. I would get the continued favor of his father, Hint, Hint I have heard of new brooms for Slytherin's quidditch team next year. Also if you can turn my godson into something better than the arrogant brat he currently is it would look well on me. However I assume you will want something else for that, he can be quite a puissant. Anyways I will let you have access to the Prince family potion manuals which would be very helpful in your standardized testing. Also If you score an outstanding on your Newts I will personally take you on as an apprentice."

"The terms are agreeable so I will try to include Draco but if he tries to assume dominance I will put him in his place is that clear?"

"Yes milord but preferably make him your second in command but teach him how to handle people. It's obviously the one area his father never deemed worthy of teaching him."

"Alright till next time Professor."

Harry exited the Potion's office and classroom and ran into a little redhead. "Oh, hey Susan! So how was your first day?"

"Ehh it was ok Snape layed into all the 'Puffs except me. Mind you I'm thankful but frankly Ernie wouldn't stop picking on me for it."

"I'll deal with him" Harry smiled as Susan paled "don't worry I won't hurt him sissy." Secretly Harry planned on using Crabbe and Goyle to intimidate him, and maybe pay off the twins in prank supplies to cause Ernie's life to turn into hell. Harry smirked yes the twins.

"Harry you are scaring me…"

"Susan chill I'll see you later" and Harry strode towards Gryffindor tower. He had some twins to find.

To be continued…..

AN- DA addiction is addiction to the Dark Arts. Take Bellatrix for example it made her mad. Also Harry will be manipulative but not overtly, I am trying to keep it at a realistic level. Also keep reviewing and any suggestions for character personality flaws and strengths would be appreciated.

**PS- People have complained about King Harry like mannerisms. Let me explain a little something about Wizarding Lords. It is basically old feudalism. In other words the lords own land and properties and hire people to work under them in exchange for rights and power over them. For example the Potters, Blacks, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, (to a much lesser degree will be explained) Malfoys, Greengrasses, Notts, and Longbottoms. The reason for the founders and potters and blacks is because of clan wars after the establishment of the power structure. That is part of the reason clan potter is so powerful same as black. They have maintained the familiar businesses for nearly a thousand years. All the founders are considered Royalty in the magical world including everywhere outside of Britain. The reason being that they founded the first magical school and everyone in Europe attended it, why do you honestly think Hogwarts was so bloody huge? The reason Lord Slytherin is used so prominently guest review or whatever you were, is because all the old dark families with allegiance to Voldemort thought he was Lord Slytherin. That's why when they pleged themselves to the Dark Lord under all his titles they also pledged to Harry which is why none of the Death Eaters could attack his family. Also it is why Malfoy and Snape are so afraid. If he wanted to he could strip them of their land and possessions if they betray him in any fashion. Imagine knowing that the man sitting next to you can lift you up and make you rich and powerful beyond your wildest dreams or put you at his feet as a lowly beggar. There will be other heirs in this story in order to give competition. I won't ruin who I will pick as Ravenclaw's heir(iss) but s/he will show up next chapter and they will form an alliance and this will continue till after Christmas where the Lords Hufflepuff and Gryffindor lambast them both. Hufflepuff is McMillan(always hated him he was too bigoted which coincidentally will help my story note he will be a fourth year). And Gryffindor is Percy Weasley(the reason for this is Arthur is not his real dad. Note he knows who his father is and he is of the Gryffindor line, also his arrogance and love to be better then everyone else will be important to the story). SO YOU SEE it will not be a God-like Harry just imagine Magical Savant Harry. However he will win and lose he's going up against people 3-100 years older than him. Dumbledore will be manipulative and evil and try to get Harry back to the 'light side'. Finally you can not do everything with skill sometimes you only learn through experience. I think you will like the next chapter I'm introducing a new problem to the story that Harry has to solve without the teachers or anyone else knowing muhahah the McMillan stuff is petty for now but will progress towards the end of the year as he gets more blatant. Enjoy my readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An- Note this story's time line is starting in 2001 the day Harry got on the platform**

**Fifth Floor Corridor**

Harry was about to turn a corner when he heard a young girl being teased. "Loony lose her shoes or did they get snatched by nargles" the girl laughed. Luna simply said "Oh no the nargles don't like shoes they prefer things with lace or shiny."

"Whatever at least I don't have radishes for ears"

"They're earrings you might want to get some they'll help out those blithering humdingers they make you upset." Luna smiled covering her pain

Harry finally had enough "Excuse me but can you lay off her? It's not like she's done anything to you." The Girl looked Harry in the eye, Harry smiled big mistake. He entered her mind trying to figure out why she was hurting this poor girl. It appeared that she had a pretty bad home life. Her mother who headed magical transportation constantly belittled her which caused her to always fear inferior. It was quite a pity though she wasn't bad looking and she was fairly smart but she shouldn't lash out at people because she wanted to make herself feel better than them. Harry finally spoke to Marietta "Marietta why do you belittle this poor girl" Luna interjected "My name is Luna, Harry" she smiled. Harry continued "she obviously has enough trouble somebody already has taken her shoes and yet to make yourself big you try to make her small why?"

Marietta looked ashamed and about to cry but said "Ha like I need to make her feel small she's already puny enough, can't even understand sarcasm. Screw you guys I'm going to the dorm." Luna snickered, Marietta looked at her oddly and asked "what?" Luna winked at Harry and said "Nothing Cartman."

Harry bursted out laughing he had often enjoyed South Park despite his mother and sister's protests. Marietta flushed and ran away probably to start a rumor about Potter and 'Loony.' "So now that she is gone I think I should properly introduce myself I'm Harry nice to meet you" Luna smiled. "Well anyways do you need a pair of shoes I carry around a spare set of my old ones in my bag?" Luna said "Thank you but I think I like the air between my toes."

Harry was trying to gauge the girl before him she was most certainly odd, and he wasn't quite sure yet whether it was a defense mechanism or perhaps her glassy eyes were more than they appear. Not to mention she had a very nice heart shaped face similar to Daph but the glassy look in her eyes showed something unique.

"Well they do make flip flops that could let you feel the air" Harry smiled trying to befriend the poor girl something about her eyes made him want to get to know her. "Well I doubt I could get any my daddy rarely goes out into the muggle world I only know about south park because of Mr. Weasley apparently he's were the twins got their sense of humor" she smiled serenely. "Speak of the devil" Luna looked confused "It's not very nice to call people demons" Harry confused said "I didn't mean for it like that. It's a common expression for the person of which we are speaking. Anyways do you know where the twins are?"

Luna was very happy; Harry was nice to her unlike most people. She was thankful but she doubted he'd want to be her friend. "I think they are checking out the seventh floor."

Harry smiled "Well could you introduce them to me?" Harry hoped the girl would take his subtle offer of friendship.

Luna smiled brightly and said "Of course." Maybe she would finally have a friend.

**Twenty Minutes Later Seventh Floor Corridor**

"What happened to the room?" the twins aired. Harry letting go of Luna's hand… wait 'When did we start holding hands?' Oh well she's nice and at the very least interesting much more so than the know-it-all muggleborn.

Harry had an idea he had heard from the house elves in the kitchen about this room. "I'll tell you how to get in the room for a couple favors gentlemen."

"What kind of favors ickle firstie?"

"Three basic things 1 you will lay off of my friends that include Luna here. 2 You will make Ernie McMillan's life hell he needs to stop picking on Susan. 3 If I ask for you to prank someone we can exchange supplies for pranks."

"Hmm Fred"

"Yes George I say"

"We'll take it" Harry smiled.

"Alright I expect constant terrorism of Ernie confundus nothing to overt just enough to cause him hell. The way you get into the room is to walk three times in front of it and think hard of what you want. Till next time. Luna? Where to now?"

"Oh well its near curfew Harry, I should probably go" she said sadly as they walked towards Ravenclaw tower.

"Alright I'll see you at breakfast" Harry smiled at her warmly

"Does that make us friends?" Luna tilted her head slightly to the side

Harry flustered a little "Of course, Luna." And Harry skedaddled back to the dungeons.

**Breakfast Halloween**

"Hey Luna" Daphne greeted her favorite 'claw. It took a while to get used to her but Harry was adamant about her so Daph gave in after a while.

"Hey Daphne you looks like Harry took care of your blithering humdingers" Luna smiled at the blonde girl. She thought she didn't like her at first but she warmed to her in time. And after a few words she somehow stopped her roommates from stealing from her. Luna wondered how she knew but just figured Harry figured it out.

"So Daph did you hear about Pansy's betrothal contract? I mean I know I've helped Draco become less of a blithering humdinger but I didn't think they would click so well"

"I know Harry it's kind of nice, especially after you made her cry when you told her that you rejected the marriage contract from her dad."

"I know but the only reason I have one with you is because of our grandparents." Harry sighed

"Well at least it worked out well you two make quite a good couple. So do you plan on taking another wife Harry?" Luna asked curiously

Harry cringed a bit he didn't like the idea of having to deal with more marriage contracts with girls he barely knew. "I probably will have to, to continue the Peverell and Slytherin lines. I just don't like the idea of stuck up pureblood princesses who continue to espouse their bigotry. Daphne frankly is different and so are you Luna thankfully. I still don't understand why the Davis girl keeps trying to drag me into a broom closet so I'll sign the marriage contract. It's so ridiculous, I wish I could just marry you and Daph and let you guys worry with picking the third girl." Harry bemoaned to himself

Luna without missing a beat says "Well daddy wanted to send you one but I told him no because I knew how you hated them."

Harry smiled "Well I doubt I could say no to you Luna and on the bonus side, you are one of the vassal families of the Peverells and aren't you descendants of Ravenclaw?"

"Yes but we don't like to talk about it daddy cries every time I ask..." Luna looked sad

"Tell him to send the proposal I'll accept" Harry sighed it would really be for the best. A printing press is a very valuable tool not to mention a Newspaper can change public opinion but that takes time. Harry then realized it sounded like he was being burdened by the contract then he looked at Luna.

"Luna I promise it's not a burden it's just my life has forced me in to so many things but alas I will have the two best girls at Hogwarts" then he flashed her his best smile and her eyes lit up with joy.

Luna never expected this to happen this early but she knew Harry was a good person and that he wanted to change the wizarding world. It would be the best any girl could do. She knew she would always have plenty and he would always love her and encourage her. For the first time since her mum died two years ago Luna was happy.

"So Daph, sister wives forever" Luna then held out her pinky

Daphne laughed and hugged her and pinky promised her "Sister wives forever'

Harry smiled at least he had the marriage problem finished for the most part. At least he wouldn't have to pick out who took up the Slytherin line. Now Harry could focus on manipulating his future minions. No one else knew Harry had planned on using the death eater's to claim power after he killed Voldyshorts. Thankfully he was in their camp currying favor with one of them namely Severus who praised his work in potions and Draco the son of the most powerful Death Eater.

Draco had turned out much better than he first thought Draco after some subtle praise began to embrace confidence and stop acting rashly. He had also become one of Harry's closer allies. Draco knew that Harry was his families lord, and had been trying to curry favor with Harry. Most notably he started helping the other houses with Harry allowing Harry to have a larger network of friends and putting Draco second in command.

They thought about starting a defense club since Harry had taught them so many hexes and shields in his spare time from his lessons with Flitwick. Draco had encouraged Harry's idea feeling Harry was planning something big. Harry was gaining power over older years by tutoring them and endearing himself to his classmates besides a few prejudiced house members and know it alls. He would need to speak to Draco perhaps it was time to start his following at least in his first year group. If all else failed he could obliviate him.

Harry pondered these thoughts and decided against telling Draco just yet. He needed to be assured of his loyalty. He did however decide to start the defense club but only to the third years and below he needed their respect before he could push for the fourth years.

**Later at the Halloween Night Feast**

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon! I thought you'd all like to know" then professor Quirell fainted

To be continued

AN- Note Harry will be very similar to Voldemort but with different goals. The goals will be explained when he starts his own 'inner circle.' Also I would like pm's for ideas of who would be worthy in the circle besides the obvious inclusions I will accept OC's if given enough background information and idea of their role. Also R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Halloween Night Feast**

"Everyone silence!" Dumbledore blasted using a sonorous "Prefects take your peers to their respective common rooms the Teachers will take care of this immediately."

Harry smirked Dumbledore was an idiot "Excuse me professor but we might have a problem. OUR COMMON ROOM IS IN THE DUNGEONS!"

"Oh yes well Slytherin go to the library." Dumbledore slightly flustered returned

"Alright follow me" Flint yelled

Harry and his fellow Slytherin's made their way up the stairs upon reaching the second floor there were two screams and a troll in sight. Harry getting pissed off realized that this would help him in the greater scheme of things being the hero yelled at the Slytherins to follow him. "Oi! Follow me."

Harry stormed off with Draco and a cute Slytherin Fifth year at his side. Draco seemingly growing a spine showed some promise by following him. The girl however was very unexpected perhaps she was ambitious. Harry filed away her face for later in his mind to sort out.

"Alright you two distract the troll." Harry told them

'CRUNCH!' "SUSAN NO!" a voice yelled

Harry filled with rage seeing his twin dead. All of his anger flowed around him in a aura of hatred. The troll feeling the power turned around and tilted its head.

Harry finally knew what he was going to do "Serpensortia" summoning a snake was all about power. Harry though never trying it before conjured a giant Hydra. Harry filled his voice with his magic and said in a voice that would haunt the other three people in the room as long as they would live. Speaking parseltongue "_Kill the troll_" The hydra nodded in fear at his aura.

Seizing the troll's confusion the Giant hydra attacked the Troll. The hydra's jaws crushing the troll's neck without biting, the hydra then asked if he could eat the troll.

"_No I need the body for an alibi_" Harry hissed.

"_Yes master"_

Harry walked over slowly to the girl crying under the sinks. "What happened that led to you here?"

The bushy haired girl whimpered and whispered "Ernie McMillan teased me and Susan. We went to the bathrooms and we started getting to know each other through our tears when the troll showed up and… and killed Susan" she then burst out into tears.

"Alright you have two choices. I will obliviate this memory from your mind you will never remember this or you follow my lead and remember this night but if you ever betray me. Ever I will kill you much slower than that troll. So what will it be?"

"I want to forget but I won't take the easy way out."

"Alright if anyone asks it was Ron Weasley and his insensitive words that sent you here. Me, Draco and" "Excuse me" looking at the girl "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth McKinnon" she softly spoke. His aura was still terrifying her. Realizing this Harry used his occulemency and controlled his newfound ability to control his aura.

"Ok Me Draco and Elizabeth saved you we used wingardium leviosa to try to knock the troll out but killed it with the club hitting its neck. Do you understand?"

"Yes Harry.."

"Alright wear this charm" taking the small charm necklace off of Susan fighting back his emotions. "It will block all legimency attempts against you. Draco and Elizabeth as Slytherins are required to learn it. So Draco won't get attacked and Elizabeth is from an old family as well so they should be safe. Keep this on you at all times."

"Finite" The hydra disappeared

Dumbledore walked into the destroyed bathroom and immediately sent a legimency probe towards the crying girl.

"What happened Miss Granger?"

"Ron made some comments to me and I ran to the bathroom. Susan being my only friend followed me. We were in here trying to calm me down when the troll walked in. Before those three came in the troll had attacked Susan. Harry after seeing she was dead used wingardium leviosa on the club as the other two, I think Draco and Liz, distracted the troll. The force used on the downward thrust on the troll with the club hit it in its neck. I think its dead. I owe Harry my life." A bright white flash surrounded Hermione and Harry. Harry realizing that it was a life debt understood what he had to do. "Damn" he whispered "I acknowledge the debt so mote it be"

Magic accepted it and made Hermione understand what Harry wanted. "Professor please don't tell anyone. It's bad enough that they call me mudblood, please don't let them know I got Susan Killed…" she started crying

Harry was smirking on the inside apparently the life debt was a binding sort. He could feel she needed to be held and he gave her a hug as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry if it weren't for me Susan would still be here."

Harry realizing how well she understood what he wanted said "It's not your fault." He released his aura but this time focused on his happy memories with Susan as they grew up in Potter Manor. How they used to fly on cleansweeps, when they had their first birthday everything.

Hermione felt the comfort and thanked Magic for him. She stopped crying.

"Professor, I need to make arrangements for my sister. Please let my Mother know. Professor Sprout please let the 'Puffs know Susan died defending her friend from the troll but don't tell them who. She has enough problems; she doesn't need death there too."

Professor Sprout teared up and said "It will be done Harry. Albus, I will tell Amelia. I was always closer to her than you."

Harry then took Hermione and his followers to the hospital wing. Along the way "Elizabeth, Draco, never speak of what really happened. I thank you both, you've shown something that has been missing in my house for a long time. Slytherin was always dark but he loved loyalty almost as much as ambition. He married Helga. Susan was supposed to take on the matriarchal titles of Bones and Hufflepuff. Now I have to take up those titles and two more wives to take over the lines. Elizabeth talk to me later, and no it is not about marriage, though I am more inclined to consider you after following me when all others cowered. I would like to get to know you outside of being Slytherin. Draco you finally proved you are more than your father. It is about damn time. I hope you stay like this, I could use more people like that. Hermione come speak to me once Madam Pomfrey releases you. Apparently there is a life debt. Normally this would not be, but you acknowledged the debt and I had no other choice but to accept it or you would die. Ask for books on them from McGonagal it will help you realize what you got yourself into." Then Harry notified Madam Pomfrey of what happened and left with the two slytherins after declining all manners of tests.

1 November 2001

The next morning at breakfast Harry found himself surrounded by many different people. First being Daphne who was still crying because she was in the hospital wing with migraines at the time of the feast. Needless to say she somehow attributed Susan's death to herself. Pansy was not much better she refused to follow Harry but Harry knew she would never be more than a weak willed follower sadly, even though she was very attractive for an 11 year old. Elizabeth however was now by his side but not trying to curry favor oddly enough. She simply liked his mind or so he figured out after their long conversation by the fire this morning when he couldn't sleep and neither could she. She was close to his equal in understanding in Arithmancy which he started studying in his spare time over the last year. She was his equal in theoretical potioneering and ancient runes. Harry happened to begin to grow attached to her. Perhaps she would make a worthy lady. Thankfully Harry didn't make the mistake of being betrothed to Pansy. Finally there was Draco sitting silently. He had finally seen death he apparently was changed. Harry was unsure but questions of one's own mortality will do that to anyone.

Finally a bushy haired girl walked up and sat down all other conversations stopped and several Slytherin's were about to object to the her presence when Harry said "She is my guest. So silence or I will remind you of your failure to your _lord."_ Harry left the last word with a hiss. The Slytherin's after returning to the Dungeon were surrounded by his Aura as his Anger and their failure at them showed. He spent a full hour berating them calling them weak and spineless. Not one of them spoke up the fear they had of him was much higher now. It was whispered that Voldemort once did this to his inner circle and full grown men wept after they failed him. Here were many people who never shed a tear who were. It was almost like a vision of what was to come in some people's minds. Snape himself had a tear in his eye. He felt his failure and regretted defending the stone. Finally Harry had stopped after one girl tried to kill herself even then it was begrudgingly.

Harry greeted Hermione "So what did you find out?"

"Well apparently in all ways of the word I am yours. You could make me a slave…. You could force me to marry you, you could claim half of my family's fortune, and all manner of other things. So what do you plan on doing with me…. "

"Well as much as I dreamed of having a slave, you have far too much potential to waste away. I expect you to do your best in class you will spend summers with me and my family. If in time you are found worthy I will consider marrying you, for now however we will call it a temporary binder of servitude."

"Ok what happens if you don't find me worthy?"

"I will take you as a concubine then release you. At worst you will be known as an ex concubine which is as bad a stigma as Muggleborn in some circles. Mostly the puritanical magicals will despise you others will look to make you their concubine. You could return to the muggle world and live normally."

"Well that's the best I could hope for.."

"Alright now sit down no one here will bother you."

Draco shivered and said "You got that damn right"

Harry smiled "Well we all can't be a teacher we have to use our charisma"

Liz smiled "That's some charisma"

"Well some say I have a certain aura" then Harry winked at Hermione who finally understood the signals Harry was sending and she said "Oh"

"Yep now if you don't mind I need to finish my breakfast before I go crazy." Harry then started eating

14 December 2001

"Harry where are you spending the holidays?" Liz asked with a smile. She had started liking Harry after his speech secretly she was so turned on by his power she still thought of him in the shower.

Harry smiled at her question having a good feeling of what she was asking "I'm spending most of it at Potter manor" then Harry frowned "It's the first Christmas without my sister. So I have to be there for my Mother but other than that I am going to the Malfoy's Christmas ball. Daphne can't come because they are going to Greece to study wand making. So would you consider being my date?" Harry smiled and flashed his aura with a bit of comfort

"I will if you keep using your aura. You devil" She laughed as she was unabashedly turned on but pushed it down. He was 11.

"Good, I am going to wear forest green I'm sure you have good taste. After all you chose me" Harry smirked

To be Continued

AN- How do you like me now? R&R

PS- Susan's death does have purpose.

There is a reason for her death 1. it allows him to attain more influence by the titles. 2 it shows self sacrifice by his family could be useful politically for good or bad.  
3. Harry could turn into a lord volldemort and basically be the same except believe in all magicals. Basically he could eliminate racism among the community.  
4. He could become a light lord and this could signal a major turning point in his life like dumbledore and Ariana which incidentally were siblings and were killed young. However it changed his perception of good and evil  
5. Ron was mainly a hinderance in the stories but I plan on using Ron during the chamber of secrets. His bigoted attitude and Harry's reaction will determine the story arc. I'm leaning towards a grey harry with leanings toward the dark but I could push him further in any direction  
6. I have a basic plan for how the story progresses through the years it expands and contracts over time. Susan would have gotten in the way later and I am not going to write incest into this story.  
7. Susan never was going to have a major part in the story at best minor character.  
I just gave you various reasons for why it was necessary I appreciate criticism but don't think any death is purposeless.

And Harry does not take it emotionally he is using occulemency like snape to hold back his emotions. Harry is more broken than he will appear he loved susan but he is also in the house that preys on weakness. Note HE CUSSED OUT HIS ENTIRE CLASS UNTIL ONE GIRL TRIED TO END HER LIFE. SO DO NOT CALL HIM WITHOUT EMOTION OVER SUSAN JUST BECAUSE HE DID NOT INCLUDE HER NAME DOESN'T MEAN HE ISNT TRYING TO BLAME OTHERS FOR SOMETHING NO ONE HAD CONTROL OVER. Harry will show more emotion in the next chapter comforting his mother during Christmas break. A lot of bits about his whole view on the situation will be explained so chill out people. Also . However he also realizes that he cannot change it. Amelia will show up during Christmas next chapter. There is a reason for everything.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- I WAS PLANNING ON WAITING TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER BUT BECAUSE OF THE OUTRAGE AT AN EMOTIONLESS HARRY I PUSHED IT FORWARD I WAS PLANNING ON USING FLASHBACKS. SORRY IF IT IS RUSHED

15 December 2001

Earlier

Harry had just finished packing after his exams and got on the train with Liz, Hermione, Daph, and Draco. Luna and Pansy were staying behind since their families were left for Siberia for their businesses.

Later that day

Harry had just stepped onto the platform. He saw his mom in the distance rushing at him with a tear in her eye. It would be the first time he saw her since Susan's Death and Burial Last month. Even then she was crying

_Flashback_

_Susan laid in the coffin before her Wake. Harry was staring at her. He often wondered since the night she had died whether he could have saved her. Often when he hid in the library in the back corner he would cry his eyes out after putting a silencing charm on himself. Harry couldn't cry in his dorm. He had to maintain appearances lest he lose all the respect they had for him. Hermione had caught him one time. She even cried with him a few times but once December hit and the Sleepless nights for both of them had started adding up she realized it wasn't healthy _

_3 December_

"_Harry… I know you are still upset over Susan. But you need to get on with your life… I know Susan wouldn't want you wasting your life in the library crying over her."_

"_You barely had a chance to know her" Harry sniffled but his voice taking on a raspy feel went reminiscent "I remember one year when I broke mum's vase in the hall. It was my first time on a broom. Susan was always the safer twin but anyways she fessed up. She took the punishment for me. She saved my tail many more times. Frankly I loved her more than anyone else, my mum included. She was the single most important woman in my life. Yet I cannot even show my face to mourn in public I hide my shame in this damn corner. I feel like a burden is on my heart. I should have saved her… But a part of me knows I could not. The worst part of all is that I can not even acknowledge my depression and get help. I have to use mild cheering charms just to get through the damn day. I even have to use pepper up potions to keep from falling asleep in class. What can I do…"_

"_Sometimes life is not fair. We both know that, every night I wish it were me instead of Susan. She faced the troll to buy me time to escape but I cowered in the corner. HOW ON EARTH AM I A GRYFFINDOR?" She then burst out into another burst of tears._

"_Shhh its ok I don't blame you and neither would Susan. She was the most loyal woman I have ever known. She is the only thing keeping me from killing Ernie. I had it planned out for the last couple weeks but every night before the plan I would remember Susan talking to me when we were little. She was picked on by a bunch of muggle boys down the lane. Eventually I attacked them and using a burst of accidental magic sent them to the hospital. After that Susan cried on my shoulder for hours. She would tell me that I should not lose myself in anger. She would always say I was a good person even if no one else could see it she did. After those dreams I would wake up and feel shame. I gave up on my revenge. I realize she would not want it but what she would want is for you to live your life to the fullest. To not let her life be a waste, be the change she wanted in the world. Our mom was always bigoted towards purebloods and I always leaned her way but Susan showed me that not all muggles were evil like the bullies. She would bring home her other friends in the neighborhood and after meeting them I realized they are no different. I owe many things to Susan. And I won't let her down. If I have to rip down the entire world and build it anew to prevent things like this happening from bigotry I will."_

"_Thank you…. I was reading a book yesterday my parent's sent me. They always liked philosophy so they sent me the Apology by Plato. Read it, it has been helping me get over her death."_

"_Alright anything in particular I should read?"_

"_The part about death, use logic… Please Harry I know you hate to think about her not being here anymore but this will help I promise please."_

"_Ok"_

_BACK AT SUSAN'S WAKE_

_Harry heard his mom call for him. It was time to say goodbye to his sister. He went up and kissed her head and said "I will never forget you. I promise. I love you." He laid her wand in between her hands pointing at her face as tradition dictated. Harry though she almost looked asleep…._

_LATER AFTER THE BURIAL_

"_I'm sorry mom…" Amelia was crying softly at the graveyard after all the others had left_

"_Harry I know it's not your fault. I just wish she had a chance to live…"_

_Harry teared up but with a smile remembering her said "She had more life in her than anyone else I Knew. She lit a room with her laughter, showed love to anyone, and she was always there for me. If anyone could live a life as well as her they would happily trade away a thousand for her 11. I wish I could have given her away to a good man and watched her children grow up with mine. It was supposed to be our family. We sometimes would talk about our future. But now because I couldn't save her she is dead…."_

"_No Harry you could have done nothing. Susan was doing what she always did defending the defenceless it simply was her way" Amelia then hugged her son and kissed his head._

"_I know remember those muggles back when we were little after what I did to them?"_

_Amelia smiled at her son "Yes Susan always had a way didn't she" She sniffled then told him it's time to return you to Hogwarts._

"_Ok mum" Harry wiped the tears off his face from the swarm of emotions._

Back to present

"Harry! I've missed you" Amelia smiled and held her last living relative her son

"I know mum, let me introduce you to some of my friends," He pointed at Liz "this is my date to the ball at the Malfoy's she is brilliant if I do say so myself. Her name is Elizabeth McKinnon. This is Hermione Granger she has helped a lot with Susan and everything else. I owe a piece of my sanity to her and Liz. Liz would wake up and talk to me about life when both of us couldn't sleep and Hermione comforted me during the time after Susan's death. You know about the life debt. But she is a much better person than a debt. I think Susan knew it too. And you know Draco and Daph."(Luna stayed behind at Hogwarts)

Amelia Smiled at Liz and glanced with a tear in her eye at Hermione and gave them both a hug and whispered "Thank you"

Harry smiled slightly but winced as he realized what she was thanking them for. He knew she loved him and understood what they did but he didn't think she would show so much love to a muggleborn. However he knew he had changed after her death maybe Mum did too.

"Alright well I gotta go Harry Greece awaits" Daphne smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek

Harry's cheek tinged a slight pink barely noticeable "Alright don't forget about me. Your poor Englishman waiting to go off to war in the fashion market." Daph smiled and said "Well Liz and I made a deal. She gets to fight off the girls at the Ball and in return she gets my boy toy for the break"

Harry frowned at the reference but winked and said "Well I'll have to make sure its worth it then won't I"

Daphne blanched but realizing what he was doing smiled and walked away swaying her hips like the older girls in Slytherin.

Harry smiled at his betrothed's attitude. He liked the verbal jests it was always fun to let his shields down and enjoy life and not be hidden behind walls. That's what he could do with her, Liz, Hermione and on occasion Luna.

"Alright mum I trust you and Liz will get along at Madam Malkin's while I head over to Draco's house?"

Amelia smiled "We'll be fine maybe I'll tell her all your embarrassing stories" Amelia winked at her son's blank face. She always knew she had him good when he went cold. It was quite funny. "Come on Elizabeth let's see how much we can get Harry to blush when he sees you" Liz smiled and blushed lightly

To be continued

An- this is rushed but since the outcry over Susan I decided to cut it short. I explained a fair bit in the chapter I hope this shows you some of what was going on in the time I skipped. I will often do flashback's I like a fairly fast paced story but occasionally I will have to be bogged down on occasion. NO FLAMES!


End file.
